Fighting against the bond
by Raven2evil
Summary: Raven and her brother flea from there planets distruction. through out time her fear becomes worse and she ends up one of the kings bed warmers. Just so happens that he's her promissed one. Rated for safty.
1. Chapter 1

Fighting the bond;

My brother heild my hand as we ran toward a small ship with Lancio. I stoped and tried turning back.

"Raven?"

"I want mother? We have to go back for her."

"Raven we can't come on."

A whitle blew and the catstle was blowed to peices. Some guy walked toward my parents and the two of them hid in the bushes.

Asha my brothers promissed one was staning behind them doing her best to protect them."

"Asha!"

He looked at me and started walking toward me. I tried to get past him to get to my parents but there was a barrier there.

"We'll who have we here," he said picking me up.

"Let me go you have no right to treat people like this."

"Really who are you to tell me what I have the right to do."

I screamed and he instanly droped me as the ground started shaking.

"That power it's brillant. I could use you," he said grabing me again.

I hit him and let me go this time I hid in the forest.

"And equally streanth we could use you as one of us."

My brother picked me up and we ran toward the ship. The next thing I knew we where out in a market place.

"Where are we," I asked him tiredly.

"I think we are on earth."

Earth that word it reminded me of him how he treated asha and then tried to come after me.

"No we can't stay here he could come back and hunt us down. He will try to hurt us again like he did Asha. He'll kill us if we stay," I cried trying to pry from him.

"He will not be able to follow us. We're safer here."

"But he's got mom and dad he can track us through them and he might be tourtering Asha this minute. We must go back and save them. Please we must not abandon them."

We can't do anything about it lady Raven. It's too late now," Lancio answered.

"But why? Why can't we save them would at least be worth the try?"

"Risking your life no."

"But-."

"Enough. We can't do anything about it so give it up all ready," he sid in a harsh serouis tone.

"I've never heard you use that tone towards her are you all right master Kioshi?"

He never used a tone like that towards me; I brust out crying not only for my family and asha but because he was denying me and being so- so mean.

"Raven shh. There is nothing that can be done we just have to hope there alive."

"No I want them back!"

"Raven please calm down. They will be fine and they will come for us in the next few days," he said in the same harsh tone.

I pulled away from him and ran down the street. I ran into some guy with aromor and he picked me up.

"She's nice and young we could use her and teach her early."

"Let her go you pig. What kind of person are you," A red head lady caring a child said taking me from him.

"She is nothing but a child you have no right."

"If the king wish it we do have the right."

"Not to a little girl you will not take her. Go find someone his age but not one this young."

He step up to her tring to take me and she ounched him.

"You will not touch this child!"

"Raven where are you," I heard my brother calling me.

"Um sorry but i've got to go. Thank you for helping me," I said and continued to run and I was soon suronded.

"Take her to the king boys he'll like this one."

"No leave me alone," I cried out remebering how Slade trapped me tring to rape me like he did Asha.

Two garud came up to me and I instanly went out of it.

"No please don't. I.. I won't... tell... I won't ...tell Slade," I cried tears falling down my face.


	2. Chapter 2

They picked me up and I started screaming and kicking.

"Please stop. I... won't... tell... promiss. Just stop.. I... won't...tell. I won't tell," I yelled out fighting for mylife.

"Raven calm down," I heard someone yell hugging me tightly.

"How dare you she is the kings property!"

"I...Won't...Slade. Please don't.. Don't..-."

"What's happened to her."

"She's lost it she's gone into another state of mind," someone answered.

"What is this you guys have been out for hours and have brought back nothing," A strong voice comanded.

"King richard. Sorry sire we found a girl we thought you'd like."

Someone steped through and gasped.

"Clam down whatever is happening it's not real."

I fought him like my life depened on it and from my view it did.

"Lancio how do you snap her out of it?"

"Unfortenatly i'm not sure it has never happened before."

"Would you mind if I gave a try," he asked genourusly and my brother agreed.

I was helid down and something cut me slightly. He snapped his fingers and I sat up breatheing extremly hard tears still falling down my face. Kioshi hugged me tightly small tear falling down his face.

"Thank you so much," he said greatfully.

"How'd you know to do that?"

"It's the only way to bring someone back into reality is by giving a small wound to the wrist. It shocks anyone enough to snap them back into reallity."

"Thank you sire we are in your debt," Lancio said bowing to him.

"It's nothing i'm just happy to help one of my people."

"But we're not from-."

"Shh Raven. Just relax."

"But Kioshi where not one of them," I said yawning.

"Raven quiet save your energy and rest."

He stood up and heild me to him tightly.

I laied my head on his shoulder and my eyes became extremly heavy before I knew it I was asleep.

Kioshi's POV:

She fell asleep her head on my shoulder and I bowed to him in thanks.

"Men return to the castle I have no need for anyone," he said and they turned and left.

He said goodbye and left following the same path as the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Ten years later:

Raven's point of view:

I walked into the market place and it seemed a bunch of guards where there probably looking for women again. My brother was next to me our hoods up as we searched the market place for food. He went some where else to get some kind of fruit when some girl knocked me down running from the guards. She got up and continued running.

"Hey get back here girl," one of the guards yelled.

I sighed and stood up picking up some of my stuff not noticing my hood was down.

"Stone leave her be look at her," one of them said gesturing to me.

"She's perfect he'll love this one."

They grabbed me and literally had to drag me to the place.

"Let me go you have no right," I yelled trying to break free.

"Who is this," someone asked and lifted my chin making me look him in the eyes.

"You have no right to do this; it will not end so easily."

"A fighter eh, I'll deal with you personally. Put her in my room make sure she stays there."

They picked me up and I growled.

"Let me go, your making a mistake," I growled.

"His orders," he shrugged.

I growled and stopped making them stop to.

"You've got two seconds to let me go," I growled and he watched me.

"Not hap-," they didn't get to finish I threw them into the ground.

"Your problem," I said and started running.

"Grab her," the prince yelled and guards surrounded me.

Then the memory flooded me again. I bowed my head hiding the tears on my face.

"Please don't. It's not like that," I cried as they grabbed me.

I tried to get them to let me go yet they held onto me their grip unbreakable. They let me go in a huge room and left looking the door. I banged on the door crying trying to get out but nothing worked.

"Kyioshi please help me. Please don't leave me here with this man," I said softly getting up and going into the bath room.

I washed my face off when I heard the door open. I shut the bathroom door and locked it, using my small size to hide in the corner.

"Girl do you really think to keep me from getting to you," he said and the door unlocked.

I squeezed into the corner more and he picked me up.

"No let me go!"

"Relax will you," he said letting me go in the room.

"Wow they got a real beauty this time. I can't wait till tonight."

"There will be no tonight my brother will come and take me back. I refuse to stay here."

"It's not a choice beautiful."

"Never said it was but I promise you I won't be here for much longer."

"What's your name?"

"That's for me to know, you to never find out, and I'm not telling you."

"Spicy one too, all the better, I'll see you later tonight."

"Wait do you think you could at least tell my brother Kyioshi I'm here he's got to be worried sick about me."

"Fine, consider it done," he said and left the room.

Later that day;

He began to walk into the room when some guards came up to him.

"Sire there was a trespasser he say's he's Raven brother."

"There's no Raven here, I want him dead."

"No you can't do that!"

"Why not," he asked looking at me.

"He's my brother, you can't do that."

"So that's your name. All right then have Lancio watch over him, I'll think of what to do with him later."

The nodded and left and he closed the door.

"So much for that, I liked it when better when he was more of a shadow," I sighed sitting on the floor.

"Great and we have no clue we're the old man went. Damn I really am stuck here!"

"I knew it'd come to you sooner or later," he said reaching down to pick me up and drew back his hand.

"Ha perfect, knew he wouldn't let me down."

"What is this?"

"A shield, my brother made sure you couldn't get to me. So nah," I said and stuck my tongue out at him.

"You little brat, how dare you try me like this."

"It's a habit; I get that from a lot of people."

He grabbed me and pulled me up to him his hand burning.

"You will not get away with this," he growled letting me go.

"Oh well get used to it."

He walked outside the room and I followed him. He walked inside a room and I hid behind him.

"You think to try me with your games, you can not protect her forever," he said and I put two bunny ears over his head.

"No but I intend to try," he said laughing and I shhed him.

"I don't see what's so funny," he said and my fingers walked across his head.

"Oh nothing sire," he said and then burst out laughing along with Lancio.

He grabbed my hand making me yelp.

"Must you make a mockery of everything?"

"That's what I'm here for if I have to stay here I'm going to give you hell to pay, you can ask Kyioshi I really good at it to."

"She isn't lying, why did I come save you again I could have you out of my hair for a while."

"Cause that's what your supposed to do you dork."

"Enough you," he said letting me go.

"Man when my mom gets a hold of you," I growled rubbing my wrist.

"Raven don't."

"She'll what; hopefully she'll look like you I'll have twice the fun."

"Ha you wish man when I get my-," I didn't get the chance to finish Kyioshi covered my mouth.

"Quiet you, there's nothing that can be done right now epically by mom."

"Hey where is she any way?"

"Raven we've been over this before," He said pain in his voice.

"Yeah sure we have, as long as I get out of here I could care less. Even if it means torturing you," I said poking the king.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Bad idea that's one thing Raven will do, with or without your asking,"Kyioshi laughed.

"Nothing I can't handle, Lancio keep good watch over him."

"Yes sire," he said as I was picked up and walked to his room.

He walked in the room and locked the door. He laid me down on the bed and pinned me down with his body.

"Come on now you wouldn't want to spoil a good surprise, I'm sure I'd be better if I actually wanted you. Give me some time it'll kick in after a while," I said drawing circles on his back with my nail.

"Maybe be but I need you now."

"Then I'll give you what you need in a different way, simple. I just need time to adjust."

"What do you mean," He asked rolling off me.

I smiled and let lust take control of me, at least as much as I would let her. I pulled his pants down taking in boxer-shorts with them exploding his hard member. I unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. He captured my lips with his sending lighting through me as he took of my shirt and bra. He kissed me again taking of my pants and panties. I broke the kiss and went down to his hard member as he started to rub me.

I took him fully into my mouth and he shuddered with pleasure. I started to move my mouth up and down his member and I felt something wet and slimy press against me.

I ignored the pleasure trying not to let it get to me as I continued my motion. I stopped and moved away from him sitting up. He pulled me down and rolled on top of me his member pushing against me.

"Not yet," I moaned trying to get away from him.

"You need this as much as I do," he said and kissed me.

I took control over my body again yet I couldn't I still needed him.

"Please don't, I can't accept that from you yet."

"So you're not a virgin, and I was hoping you were."

"I am but I just can't do this."

"Why not you need it?"

"I can't I've heard it hurts and-, I just can't okay."

He kissed me slowly.

"I can make it better for you, it may hurt a little but I will make it better."

"No I'm sorry but I can't," I said and he started probing his fingers in me building the heat flowing through me.

"No please," I cried arching my back toward him.

"What are you so scared of," he asked removing his hand.

I took the chance to get away from him.

"I'm sorry but I just can't do it. I might have a promised one out there and other things. I'm really sorry."

"I understand I guess," he sighed and walked into the bathroom.

"Can I talk to my brother really quick," I asked him throwing on some cloths.

"Sure and send a guard in while your at it."

"Thank you," I said walking out the room.

I called a guard over and told him the king wanted to see him, and then went to see my brother.

"Kyioshi," I questioned knocking on the door.

He opened the door and I hugged him crying. He walked inside and shut the door.

"Mi lady what's wrong?" (N/A its mi instead of my, he has a heavy accent.)

"Raven relax and talk to me."

"You idiot that could have totally ruled, he's the sexiest man out here and you turn him down," A light pink me yelled.

"Raven what happened, what is she talking about?"

"She took control of me and it started. But I couldn't do it so I came here."

"Hey no you let me take control don't blame this on me, you wanted to help him without giving yourself up. So you let me guide you then when the fun really started you backed down."

"I did not, it was a thought and you made it more then that. It was all you, it's all ways you!"

"Raven relax as long as your not hurt I could careless who did what."

"Why couldn't he be her promised one then some of us might actually have some fun."

"Shut it you," Lancio said sharply.

"Raven you can not let him take you or let that one take control, you have one to keep a promise to."

"I know that's what made me stop her. I hate this I'm going to end up nothing because of him."

"You will not Raven," he said taking off a chain.

"Here mom gave me this when I was you age, it's got a safeguard in it. You use it when ever necessarily under stand," he said putting it around my neck.

"Thank you Kyioshi, Lancio."

"Go now we might not his guard searching for you."

I nodded and walked outside. I walked back to his room and opened the door a little. He and some other woman where doing what he expected me to do. I shut the door quietly and ran toward the entrance of the castle. I opened the doors and walked outside. There was a really nice garden there; I might have like this place if I didn't have to run from it. I ran outside and jumped onto a bush as a guard passed by. I jumped down when he was gone and kept going. I looked behind me to make sure none of them saw me when I hit something and fell to the floor out cold.

When I woke up I was in his room tied down to the bed naked. I opened my eyes and gasped when I saw I was still here.

"I told you being here was not an option," his voice chimed softly rubbing me.

"No stop," I yelled and the safeguard was put up.

He pulled back his hand growling.

"What is it this time," he asked as the bonds where broken.

I grabbed my cloths and got dressed.

"Raven don't there's nothing you or her can do," Kyioshi voice brushed my mind again and I grabbed hold of the chain.

A little warmth filled me when I took it into my hand and I took it off throwing it across the room.

"That's not possible," I cried softly tears flowing down my face.

I bowed my head to hide my tears and he came up to me.

"So this dumb chain is what you use now," he questioned.

"It's not dumb," I yelled grabbing it from him.

"My mom gave it Kyioshi when he was my age it's all we have left."

"I thought you were going to sick her on me?"

"Obviously I can't," I snapped crying.

He picked me up and held me to him.

"It's okay, it'll be okay."

"He never told me I all ways thought she was some where in the city working with the army or looking for us. I never thought she was dead," I cried into his shoulder.

"It's all right Raven."

"Why didn't he tell me, am I that weak minded?"

"Not at all."

"Raven I was trying to-," Kyioshi started in my mind.

"Shut up, you're the last person I want to hear from," I yelled cutting him off.

He just held me to him as I cried. A knock filled the air and he sighed.

"Come in," he said softly as I buried my face in his shirt.

"Is something wrong you can hear crying through out the castle," some lady asked coming in.

"Yes everything's fine," he said softly and she looked at me.

"Oh all right then," she said leaving understanding what happened.

"Relax Raven it'll be okay," he said softly and I looked at him.

"Why are you keeping me here, you will not win in a fight against me?"

"I don't plan to fight with you Raven. I want you but I want you to want me back. I have never forced a woman on me and I don't plan to change that. Your safe with me that much I promise."

"And how do I know I can trust you on that?"

"I'm not sure but at least give me the chance before you say no to getting to know me. That's all I ask, I want to help you that's my main point. I had them look for you on purpose; I wanted to help you when I found out what you went through."

"You had these people looking for me on purpose! God you're an idiot, you haven't heard of asking something. Why make me go through all the trouble?"

"I rather not go through the trouble of the fight; you were the one who ran away."

"I'm going to leave that one alone," I said moving away from him.

"We had a bump start, think we can start it over?"

I shook my head softly.

"Sorry tiger, not going to happen."


End file.
